1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer circuitry and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for increasing the speed with which information is transferred between a source of data and a destination which is to use that data.
2. History of the Prior Art
A computer is typically constructed of a number of components which cooperate with each other to manage information. For example, a typical computer includes a central processing unit which includes circuitry for controlling the manipulation of data, a main memory in which data and instructions are typically stored during the operation of a computer program, a frame buffer in which data is stored for display, various input/output devices, and an output monitor. It is typical of most computer operations that information is constantly being transferred from one of these components to another during the operation of the computer by means of a bus which joins all of the devices.
Often the various individual components used with a computer system operate independently in carrying out operations in order to speed the overall operation of the computer system. In order to accomplish this, the individual components often have their own clocking arrangements to precisely time their internal operations. Examples of such components are those which include their own internal processors such as floating point processors and graphics accelerators. When information is transferred from one such component to another in prior art systems, the information which is synchronized to the clock of the sending component must be synchronized to the clock of the receiving component so that it can be correctly interpreted and used by the second component. To accomplish this, data is typically stored in word length increments in some form of memory at the source component and transferred a word at a time at the clock rate of the source component. At the interface between the source and the destination components, each word of information is synchronized with the clock of the destination component by an operation that typically requires two clock cycles. Once the information has been synchronized to the clock of the destination component, it is available for use by the destination component. Synchronization must take place each time information is transferred from a component which operates on one clock to a component which operates on another. Consequently, where the information is transferred between asynchronous components by a bus which operates at a different clock frequency than either the source or the destination component, two individual synchronization operations must take place.
As computers have become more capable, it has become desirable to transfer more information faster between components of the system. Moreover, it is just as desirable that the individual components operate at their own optimum internal clock rates so that each may carry out its functions most rapidly. The synchronization of information to the clock of the destination component and the storage of the information during transfer between components consumes a substantial portion of the time required for the operation of a computer. It, therefore, becomes desirable to be able to provide some means for synchronizing the transfer of information between a large number of asynchronously operating components. The typical prior art computer has provided ad hoc synchronizing arrangements at each interface between two asynchronous devices. No simple arrangement for accomplishing synchronization between more than two components has yet been devised.